


Good Puppy

by TakemurasDroppedBurger



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breasts, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hanako Pegs Oda, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemurasDroppedBurger/pseuds/TakemurasDroppedBurger
Summary: "I see. Are you going to finally rest?" She asked, "or are you not tired yet? We could pass the time together," Hanako suggested, grasping onto his bicep and giving a gentle tug towards the bed. He hesitated for a few moments, not exactly sure what she was hinting at. Did she want him to lay next to her? Did she feel uneasy sleeping in a foreign country? "You don't have to if you don't want to, I won't make you or ask you to do something you do not want to," she smiled, reaching up and undoing the towel, allowing it to fall to the floor almost silently.
Relationships: Sandayu Oda/Hanako Arasaka
Comments: 24
Kudos: 65





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I saw art of Hanako pegging Oda [HERE](https://twitter.com/Macophyllayu/status/1352443476928065548?s=20) and I just HAD to write it
> 
> I have only written one other f/m fic in ten years so please be gentle with me LOL

"This is nice," Hanako smiled as she pushed the door open, Oda carrying several bags at once behind her. The hotel was the nicest one in Night City, having traveled all the way from Tokyo for the parade. It was the first time she left Japan, preferring to stay in one place- knowing it was safer to do so. Saburo Arasaka did not travel all that much either. 

She wanted to travel everywhere and anywhere, but she knew it was not entirely safe to do so. Although she did have Oda to protect her, she did not have the liberties of just getting on a transport and flying to a random destination. Deep down, she did love living in Japan, it had everything she could ever need, and she had no problems with staying there constantly. But she knew that the world held so many other things. Although she could experience it all through braindances. 

"It is," Oda nodded in agreement, setting down the suitcases as well as his own duffel bag. He always packed light, only bringing the true necessities. The trip from Japan to America was a long one, although neither of them really minded. It was nice to have a fresh change of scenery.

"I guess father is here too," Hanako said, pulling open the curtains to look at the cityscape. Massive skyscrapers surrounded the area, Hanako watching as a transport flew by. "He sent me a message saying he was departing Japan around the same time as us."

"Oh?" Oda asked, quickly scanning the hotel room to ensure Hanako's safety. The main living area was massive, not that he expected anything else. "Then he and Takemura shouldn't be too far behind us," Oda said, checking the air conditioning vents thoroughly. 

"He did not say what he was here for, but I have a feeling it has to do with Yorinobu," she said, looking out the window, glancing down the dozens of stories. The cars just dots on the road below. 

"I see, I am sure we will hear from them," Oda nodded, moving into the master bedroom, opening all of the drawers, opening the curtains to get a better look at the window. 

"We should rest a bit, the time difference is going to catch up with us," she pointed out, Oda moving onto the bathroom next. "The last thing we need is to be jet lagged." 

"You sleep, I will keep watch," Oda said once he finished checking the bathroom. Despite having been traveling all day long, she still looked immaculate. He had insisted on her wearing something different for traveling, a dress and heels not ideal nor comfortable for wearing on a lengthy flight. She shrugged it off, saying she would be fine. She had an image to uphold, and he understood and respected her decision. 

"You need to rest too," she said, looking slightly worried. 

"I will rest once I ensure you are safe," Oda promised. "I give you my word, I will sleep," he continued, Hanako letting out a soft sigh. 

"Fine then, I will tell you to rest," she smiled, Oda's chest deflating as he let out a deep sigh. It was true that protecting her was his primary job, but he was also to do anything she asked of him, or told him to do. His hands were fairly tied now, not really having much of a choice. 

"Alright," he nodded, Hanako laughing a bit. 

The bedroom was massive, her face lighting up as she walked inside, Oda carrying her suitcases inside for her. She sat on the edge of the bed, Oda instantly falling to his knees, gently removing her heels for her, setting them aside. There was much more to protecting her to this job, he was to be there for her whenever she requested. Sometimes it was small requests, joining her for meals, unzipping her dress for her at the end of a long day, picking things up from stores. At times, he felt more like a butler than a bodyguard. But he never complained or thought poorly of his job. He was here to serve her, and he would do anything she would ask of him.

But she always smiled at him once he was finished, patting the top of his head and whispering a soft _thank you, Oda._

It made it all worth it.

"I think I'll take a bath though, I think it would do me some good," she said, Oda nodding as he pushed himself to his feet. 

"I'll get it started for you," he assured her, stepping into the bathroom, flipping on all the lights before turning the water on, scanning the water to ensure that the temperature was not too hot. She stepped into the bathroom silently, bare feet quiet against the cold tiled floor. 

Oda retrieved several towels from the towel holder, laying one out on the floor in front of the tub so she would not slip when she got out. The others were set on the floor, still folded. 

"Would you help me?" She asked, turning around. His gloved fingers tugged at the zipper of her dress that she could not reach easily. The only sound in the bathroom was the running water and the nearly inaudible sound of the zipper being undone, exposing pale skin and her undergarments beneath. "Thank you Oda, you are dismissed," she said, smiling back at him over her shoulder. 

"Of course, Hanako-sama. I will be in the other room if you need anything," he said, quietly closing the door behind himself as he left her in the bathroom alone. Sitting on the couch, he sent Takemura a message to see what him and Saburo's plans were. 

**Oda: I was not aware you were also coming to America**

**Takemura: We are currently in transit**

**Takemura: Where are you and Hanako-sama?**

**Oda: In the hotel, I did a full sweep and she's unwinding**

**Oda: She is tired from traveling**

**Oda: She has ordered me to rest**

**Takemura: I see**

**Takemura: I am not surprised, she has never been to America before**

**Oda: Neither have I**

**Takemura: I am unsure why Saburo is coming to America**

**Takemura: He has not told me**

**Oda: I doubt he is here for the parade**

**Takemura: I guess we shall see then**

**Oda: I do not like this**

**Takemura: Explain**

**Oda: Hanako, Saburo, and Yorinobu all in one city**

**Oda: It makes me feel uneasy**

**Oda: They are all high risk targets**

**Takemura: Be on high alert then**

**Takemura: I doubt Hanako-sama will come into contact with the rest of the family, as she is here for something else entirely**

**Takemura: I am not worried about Yorinobu's well-being. I am instructed to protect Saburo, not his son.**

**Oda: I will alert you if plans suddenly change on our end**

**Takemura: I will do the same**

**Takemura: Be safe, Oda**

**Oda: You too**

The better part of an hour passed before Oda could hear the water begin to drain in the tub in the bathroom. He turned the television down, having turned it on to occupy himself while he rested. He didn't try to sleep, but he did lean back and relax for a little bit. 

He quickly shifted to the bedroom, standing next to the bed as Hanako walked out of the restroom, a towel wrapped around her tightly. Her skin was a light shade of pink in some areas from the warm water. Hanako had left her hair up to prevent it from getting wet in the bath, not that Oda could blame her, it was best to keep it dry especially if she was going to go to sleep right afterwards. 

"I assume you heard from Takemura?" She asked, unzipping her suitcase. 

"Yes, he and your father just arrived in Night City, according to their itinerary," he confirmed. He gazed out the window, noticing the sun would set shortly. "He did not say why they were here, though. It appears your father is keeping that a secret for right now."

"I see. Are you going to finally rest?" She asked, "or are you not tired yet? We could pass the time together," Hanako suggested, grasping onto his bicep and giving a gentle tug towards the bed. He hesitated for a few moments, not exactly sure what she was hinting at. Did she want him to lay next to her? Did she feel uneasy sleeping in a foreign country? "You don't have to if you don't want to, I won't make you or ask you to do something you do not want to," she smiled, reaching up and undoing the towel, allowing it to fall to the floor almost silently. 

_Oh._

He couldn't help but stare, his face growing red immediately at the sight. He had been around her naked several times, he helped her undress at the end of the day, handing her towels after she would get out of the bath. But she had never been so brazen and forward. And he usually only saw her from the back.

Oda would never say it out loud, that she was absolutely breathtaking. The dainty curve of her waist and her hips, her breasts so _perfect._

He shifted, quickly closing the blinds, realizing that she was standing a bit too close to them for his liking, as if anyone could truly see them thirty-seven stories up. But, he did not want to take the chance. He always tried to keep Hanako's image in mind. 

"I have never…" He whispered, Hanako smiling and nodding, not saying anything about his lack of experience. 

"That is alright, I will teach you," she said, wrapping her arms up over his shoulders, pressing her lips to his. His pulse pounded in his ears now, allowing his eyes to slip closed. He put his hand on her lower back, not exactly sure where to put them right away. His mind told him to put them on her waist, like in the romantic BD films that they would watch together on Sunday nights, but he wasn't certain. 

Her lips were soft and warm, gliding against his as she held onto him tightly, her breasts pressed against the front of his jacket. 

She tugged him back towards the bed, their lips parting for a moment, Oda's face a light shade of red by now. He knew this wasn't entirely a good idea, but he would do anything she asked of him. Hanako pressed him down onto the bed, Oda sighing as he sank down into it, noticing how plush it was. 

She smiled down at him, a shiver racing down his spine.

"Good puppy," she whispered.

* * *

Oda couldn't even remember where his clothes had gone, having discarded them somewhere around the room, not that he really needed them. He could hardly remember his own name, his cock aching against his abdomen, Hanako's golden fingers pressing between his lips, excess spit running down his chin. 

"Nngh, ah," he moaned, tears welling in his eyes as her other hand shifted, pressing a finger into his tight hole. She was so composed, compared to Oda who quickly came undone under the slightest of touches, with the gentlest of praises. 

"Good?" She asked, watching him nod a few times, chest heaving. She loved watching him become a panting mess under her hands, so devoted to pleasing her no matter what it was. He never doubted her or questioned her- at least, not out loud. His entire face was now a light shade of pink, including the tips of his ears. He fingers in his mouth traced along his upper canines, watching him let her do whatever she wanted, keeping his mouth open for her. "There you go," she said, dipping a second finger into his hole, excess lube trickling down to the towel that he had insisted they lay out so as to not ruin the bedding. "Nngh," he moaned gently, Hanako watching his reactions closely. 

He whimpered as she pulled her fingers from his mouth, Oda panting heavily now. A line of spit connected her fingertips to his lips, breaking once she pulled away far enough. 

She leaned back, adjusting the harness on her hips, tightening it with one hand; Oda wondering if she brought it all the way to America with this intent in mind. He allowed his eyes to slip closed for a moment as she pulled her fingers from his hole, Oda biting his lower lip. 

"Ready?" She asked, leaning over him, Oda swallowing. 

"Yes, Hanako-sama," he said, gazing across her quickly. He was entirely naked sprawled out on the towel, all she wore was a harness with a strap on affixed to it. She pushed one of his knees to his chest, Oda holding it for her, not needing to be told what to do. 

She watched as he threw his head back as she began to push inside, his body taking inch after inch of silicone. 

"F.. Fuck," he whispered, lower lip quivering as she bottomed out. He tried to pull himself together, as if he wasn't already incredibly indecent in front of her. "I apologize for my language," he quickly said.

"Is it too much?" She asked, voice soft and gentle as she leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

"N-no," he shook his head, his rim fluttering around the intrusion for a moment as his body adjusted quickly. "I'm fine," he insisted. Hanako smiled down at him, sitting up as she pulled out, Oda whimpering loudly below her. A sharp gasp filled the air as she slammed back in. He wasn't sure what she got out of this, aside from finding it hot. He felt guilty that he was being serviced first, unsure why exactly. She was above him in so many ways, yet she was going out of her way to take care of Oda first.

But he did not question her, it was not his right to. She was his master and owner, and he would never speak against her- he would rather cut out his own tongue. 

His cock twitched, arching up against his abdomen. His entire body felt hot, moaning loudly as she set a steady pace. 

Oda knew to keep his hands to himself, although he wanted nothing more to reach up and _touch_ her. "Oh god," he moaned, head thrown back into the blankets, hand shifting to cover his mouth in an effort to keep himself quiet. The last thing he needed was to alert other people on this floor what was going on. 

Hanako placed a hand on his chest, right where cyberware and protective plating met his skin, thrusting into him harder. Oda's eyes rolled back as Hanako slammed into his prostate several times, cock leaving a streak of precum against his abdomen. He couldn't help but cry out at the sensation.

He could feel tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, his body being worked so perfectly. Even though Hanako couldn't feel it, she loved the sight before her. Oda panting heavily and moaning underneath her. She felt a sense of pride that it was caused by her own actions. She tried to take good care of Oda, hoping that he enjoyed working with her and being around her- not because he had to because it was his job, but because he actually was happy being around her. 

"H-Hanako-sama," he keened, looking up at her through half-lidded eyes. 

"Yes?" She asked, keeping her composure perfectly while he was a mess in comparison. Hanako ran a hand through his hair, pulling it free from his face so she could see him better. His eyes were such a light shade of blue, brighter than any summer sky she had ever seen in her life. It reminded her of the pool at the estate, the one she had to coax him to use, rather than stand at the pool's edge and watch her swim in it. 

"I… nngh, a-ah!" He cried out loudly as his prostate was struck again. She could see him visibly shaking, eyes appearing glossed over with tears now. 

"Go ahead," she said, thrusting deeper into him, bottoming out with every thrust. Oda couldn't help it, not when he was being fucked so _thoroughly._ He cried out loudly as he came untouched, painting his abdomen with streaks of pearly white cum. He covered his face with his hands in shame, embarrassed that Hanako had to see him so disheveled and improper. Also ashamed that he came so quickly.

Her hand traced across his chest, feeling his heart pounding in his chest beneath her enhanced fingertips. Oda thought for a moment he detected a possessive nature to it, but perhaps he just wasn't thinking straight. The harness fell from her hips, practically crawling up his body, ignoring the fact that Oda was still hard. 

Oda always tried his best not to curse in front of her, it wasn't respectful, but he couldn't stop the almost inaudible _fuck,_ that fell from his lips again as she looked down at him. He didn't dare touch her without permission, he knew better than that. He did not speak to her unless he had been spoken to first. That was his place. 

Even with the window down, he could tell how soaked she was, her folds glistening above him before she lowered her sopping pussy onto his face, letting out a deep sigh as he instantly got to work, tongue delving against her- savoring the taste. Oda couldn't help it, arms wrapping up over her thighs to keep her in place. Her golden fingers wove through his hair, pushing it from his face once more so she could watch him.

He couldn't move much, her soft thighs pillowing the sides of his head, not that he intended on going anywhere. 

"Oda," she moaned softly, tugging his hair, forcing him impossibly closer to her. Hanako moaned again, feeling Oda's tongue against her clit, grinding against the hot muscle in return. Oda peeked up at her, taking a deep breath in as he wrapped his lips around her clit, beginning to suck at her, watching her eyes slip closed as her hips shifted. Her skin was so soft under his fingertips, holding onto her thighs as he sucked harder, allowing his eyes to fall closed. His own cock was beginning to ache, trying to ignore it the best that he could. 

He shifted, allowing his flat tongue to swipe across her slit, pressing inside gently, testing the waters. Her fingertips felt nice against his scalp, tugging gently. Oda could take the hint, tongue delving between her lips one more time before bringing his mouth back up to her clit. 

"Such a good puppy for me, Sandayu," she whispered, Oda practically moaning at her words, feeling his pulse increase. He didn't think she had ever said his first name before this. His cock twitched against his abdomen at the praise, Oda sucking harder. 

Hanako let out a high-pitched moan as she came, voice wavering as she ground her hips against his lips, Oda lapping up her taste before she sat back, Oda looking up at her, loyalty shining in his eyes. 

"Oh? Were you not satisfied?" She asked, noticing he was still hard, cock practically throbbing. 

"I… I can take care of it," he insisted, moving her hand away. "It is fine," he said, sitting up. 

"I want to," she smiled, shifting to sit on his thighs. It didn't make sense in his mind. 

"I am here to serve you, not the other way around," he reminded, but she just giggled at his words. 

"Take good care of your pets, and they will be much happier," she said, fingers wrapping around his cock, starting to stroke him quickly. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped him. He allowed himself to fall back, hitting the plush pillows behind him once more. 

"Ohhhh," he moaned, eyes closing as Hanako stroked him faster, other hand trailing up his side to his chest "H-Hanako-sama," he begged, crying out as he came again, his owner stroking him through it as he released. 

She slid off the bed, retrieving some tissues from the bathroom, Oda taking them from her and cleaning himself up. 

"Perhaps we should get some sleep finally," she laughed, Oda looking over and quickly jumping off of the bed, pulling the blankets back for her so she could get into bed. "Calm down, Oda," she said. "I can put myself to bed, you know," she pointed out, finding it amusing as she slid under the covers, Oda quickly sliding his pants back on for now at least. 

"You can join me, right? It's easier to protect me if you are in the same room," she asked. 

"Of course, Hanako-sama," he said, knowing it was true, especially in a foreign country. He went and got changed into a fresh set of clothes, shutting the door to the bedroom quietly. Hanako was already tucked under the covers, letting out a soft yawn. He turned the lights off, watching the room slowly dim.

She looked over at him as he climbed into bed, pressing her face into the soft pillow. 

"Get some sleep," Oda whispered, pulling the blankets up over her shoulder. "I'll stay awake for a little while longer, wake me up if you need anything."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Don't stay up too late," she added before allowing herself to drift off to sleep. 

Oda waited for nearly an hour, downloading maps of Night City for security reasons before finally falling asleep next to her. 


	2. A Heavy Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oda wakes up after a crushing defeat during the parade, only to find that Hanako's tracker has been turned off, and Takemura and that stupid merc are behind this.

_"You.. will not touch her… I… will not let you!"_

His entire body ached, rolling over onto his side as he groaned loudly. The mask of his helmet was completely bashed in, the display on the outside flickering. He tore it off, smashing it into the concrete flooring beside him, hearing the front of it shatter into a dozen smaller pieces. He checked his HUD. 

Nearly half an hour had passed. 

Pushing himself to his feet, he hissed through his teeth as pain shot through his body like lightning, bringing him back down to his knees. 

"H-Hanako-sama…" He whispered, forcing himself to stand despite the pain. He made his way back over to the large window that he had slipped in through. He slammed his fist against the concrete. That stupid merc had bested him. Him, of all people. He was trained by the best of the best, Takemura teaching him everything he knew. He knew he could beat Takemura now, it had been years since they had gone toe to toe in a fight. There were very few people that should be able to bring him down.

But to get his ass handed to him by a mercenary in a city like this. 

It was insulting. 

The soles of his boots kissed the window sill as he climbed up into it, exiting the building that way. 

Not only had he been beaten, but Takemura had basically helped him. That _traitor_ had taken Hanako, he knew it now as the pieces slowly clicked into place in his mind. He looked along the street below, pulling up his HUD. 

_"Why is her tracker turned off… Hanako-sama, where did they take you?"_ He thought to himself.

His teeth grit together so hard his jaw ached. Alerts flashed on his HUD, indicating that he needed medical attention. He ran his hand along his thigh, fingertips feeling the wet spot on the outside. Red blood shone under the bright lights of Night City as he cursed. He patted his bulletproof vest, knowing that it was what probably saved his life. Armor protected the inside of his thighs where his arteries were, but the outsides were still exposed. Several holes had been put through his clothing now, but that didn't matter. 

He needed to find Hanako, soon. 

He doubted Takemura would bring her harm, but he had previously doubted that he would kidnap her. 

And he did not trust that merc anywhere near her. His leg hurt, an additional bullet having grazed his abdomen, slicing open his shirt as a result. Oda's head perked up as he received an alert stating that Hanako's location had been discovered, coordinates appearing in front of his vision as he instantly started heading that way. He was quite a distance away, and it would certainly take him a while to get there on his own, but he was still on his way.

* * *

His hands balled into fists as he saw the run-down apartment complex before him. It looked like it had not been used in many years, but he had no doubt this is where Takemura had been laying low as of late. He could spot a transport around back, quickly making his way indoors. 

Arasaka assault guards littered the floor, bullets littered the walls as he ascended the stairs, not hearing any other sounds. 

_"Perhaps they have already recovered Hanako-sama,"_ he thought as he made his way around the corner. _"Does not explain why all of the guards are down,"_ he continued, entering a small apartment room, looking around. 

A large hole had been blown in the wall, glancing around into the kitchen, spotting blood across the ground. He scanned it quickly. 

**Scan Results: Blood**

**Type: A-**

**Goro Takemura**

**Resident of Tokyo, Japan**

**Arasaka Affiliate [RECENTLY TERMINATED]**

**Wanted in Night City**

A second scan followed shoe prints exiting the room, seeing two sets, one facing the wrong way. 

_"Did that merc come back for Takemura?"_ He kicked a piece of rubble over, taking a deep inhale, smelling the familiar scent of gunpowder. A message popped up on his HUD. 

**Hanako: Oda**

**Hanako: I pray you are safe somewhere**

**Hanako: Your tracker is disabled**

**Hanako: Please return to the hotel if you get this**

He quickly typed out a message back, heart pounding in his ears. 

**Oda: I am heading there now**

**Oda: My tracker was in my helmet**

**Oda: Which was damaged**

He did not receive a message back, immediately assuming that she was probably asleep or taking a shower. His side was starting to sting, blood seeping from the wound, soaking into his black shirt. He glanced out the hole in the building, the transport long gone now, watching Night City around him. Oda pulled open his contacts, pressing the call button. 

Takemura looked worse for wear, blood smeared across his face. 

Oda didn't look much better. 

"I see you are awake," Takemura pointed out, Oda seeing red instantly. 

"No thanks to you, and that stupid merc," Oda spat. "Considering the mess in the apartments, you are probably worse than I am," he said, moving into the bedroom, finding a backpack, immediately opening it, finding Takemura's old black clothes stuffed inside. He made a face at the two porn mags tossed on the floor. 

"I have been better," Takemura admitted. 

"I don't care," Oda narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You're a traitor to Arasaka, and next time I see you, I will not hesitate to make you pay for what you have done."

"When that time comes, remember that I told him to spare you," Takemura frowned before the line cut off.

* * *

  
  


The receptionist and several others in the lobby stared at him as he stormed across, slamming the elevator call button so hard it temporarily got stuck lodged into the wall. A deep frown was spread across his face, blood now dripping down his leg with every step. Adrenaline was wearing off and pain was starting to set in, but he tried to ignore that. He needed to check on Hanako first and foremost. There was someone that was going to get in the elevator with him, but he seemed to have changed his mind and decided to wait until the next elevator. 

He leaned against the inside as he began to ascend, breathing becoming heavy as he stepped out, eventually pushing open the door to the hotel room. 

He allowed the backpack of Takemura's things to hit the ground, Hanako peeking around the corner at him.

"Oda, Oda are you hurt?" She asked, rushing to him quickly. 

"I am fine," he insisted, "are you hurt? I promise, when I find him, I will break Takemura's arms and then his legs then-"

"I am alright, Oda," she assured him, reaching up to cradle his face with her hand. "But you're hurt," she said, noticing the red that was peeking through the slices in his clothing. She didn't think she had ever seen him like this, he did tend to get frustrated from time to time when things didn't always go their way, but this was different. 

He fell to his knees, forehead pressed to the carpeted flooring beneath. 

"I am sorry, Hanako-Sama. I… I failed," he said, chest seizing as he spoke. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "I could not protect you."

"Oda, I am alright. No one hurt me-"

"Not this time, no. But what about next time? When the enemy does not hesitate and brings harm to you? What then?" He cried, hot tears sliding down his cheeks, hitting the floor below. "What about when you are killed because I am weak?"

"Oda, get up," she said, watching him sit back on his knees, gloved hands swiping tears away. "You are tired, and frustrated, and you need rest," she said, reaching down to pet the top of his head. "We can discuss everything tomorrow, but for now, I think we both need to rest."

He nodded, looking up at her. He knew, deep down, that she was right. He was angry and exhausted and certainly not thinking straight 

She smiled as he stood up. She tugged him into the bathroom, watching him kick off his shoes before slowly peeling his armor off. The clasps that held the bulletproof vest on were undone, the vest sliding off of his body and onto the ground. He turned the shower on, peeling his shirts off, tossing them into a pile.

"Please call a doctor, Oda," Hanako said from the doorway, Oda not saying anything right now. "If you don't, I will," she said. "I have already lost my father, I will not lose you too," she said, hurt slicing through Oda's chest. She was already hurting, and he didn't want to add to that pain.

"Alright, I will call a doctor," he agreed, Hanako smiling as she got what she wanted, slipping out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He began removing the rest of his clothes, tossing them aside. 

Oda looked at himself in the mirror, bruises covered his pale skin, a few cuts were littered across him, and an obvious bullet hole in his leg. Stepping into the shower, he hissed loudly, leaning against the inside of the shower. The water slowly turned red as it slipped down the drain, Oda staring down at it. 

He didn't bother washing himself off, not exactly having the energy to do so. He was able to rinse himself off, at least getting the sweat and blood off. Quickly drying off, he ignored the fact that he was staining the hotel towel- making a mental note to apologize to Hanako regarding the incident. He wrapped another towel around his waist, stepping out of the bathroom, Hanako having unpacked a fresh set of clothes for him. 

"Oh, Oda," she whispered, able now to see the full extent of the damage he had taken during the fight. He didn't say anything as he took the sweatpants and tee shirt from her. Parts of his skin was turning a deep purple shade already as bruising was setting in, Hanako frowning as her eyes darted from injury to injury.

"The doctor should be here soon," he said. 

"Good, I'm sure you will sleep well tonight."

He had a feeling he wouldn't. 

  
  


* * *

Oda stretched out on the couch, the ripperdoc putting his things away now. Hanako sat across the living room, watching the bullet being pulled from his leg, head leaning against the back of the couch. He felt significantly better physically, although mentally he felt drained and exhausted. 

Hanako thanked the doctor as he left, returning back to Oda. 

"You should rest," she insisted, Oda not moving from the couch. "And eat something."

"I am not hungry," he said, "you should rest, you have had a very long day," Oda looked up at her. She did not move either, frowning down at him. Hanako tugged at him, forcing him to stand up. 

"I will not give you a choice then," she said. "Get into bed, please," Oda let out a deep sigh, clearly not happy with being forced to get to bed. He adjusted the waistband of his pants, looking down at the Arasaka name that was printed down one pant leg. 

It was nearing midnight now, Oda looking out the window as he frowned, knowing that Takemura and the merc were out there somewhere- Takemura no doubt in far worse condition than he himself was. 

"What is bothering you?" Hanako asked, standing behind him. 

"Nothing," he answered. 

"Do not lie to me, I have known you long enough to tell when something is wrong."

He nodded. 

"I am sorry for lying," he said, Hanako narrowing her eyes as she looked outside. 

"It is fine," she said, stepping up onto the area that was most likely supposed to be sat at, pressing a hand against the window as she looked out. "You are upset because you lost, right?" She asked, Hanako throwing salt into the open wound. 

"Yes, Hanako-sama," he whispered, watching the large advertisements change to show yet another energy drink for sale. 

"You are only human, Oda. There will always be someone stronger out there."

"I don't want there to be," he said, teeth gritting. 

Takemura had gained a reputation and a name for himself. 

Yorinobu had Adam Smasher, a name that was known world wide. 

Hanako just had Oda. 

"You cannot control that," Hanako said, turning to look at Oda, now slightly taller than him as she was up on the sitting ledge. Oda looked past her to the outside. "You can train all you want, you can get all the cyberware in the world, but there will always be someone who can bring you to your knees." 

"Then I am not worthy of protecting you."

The silence stretched through the room, Oda watching the advertising board change once again to advertise Kiroshi Optics. 

"I would be very sad if you were not here with me," Hanako said. "And it does make me sad that you feel this way," she confessed.

"I failed you, Hanako-sama. You could have died tonight because I was not strong enough. I lost."

"Oda, the one who gets beaten down is not the one that loses, the one that cannot tough it out to the end, he is the one that loses," Hanako said, golden fingertips tracing across his cheekbone. "I watched you come home every night after Takemura claimed victory over you daily, yet you still went back for more the next day," she said, fingers grazing across the sleek metal that hugged Oda's jawline, forcing him to look up at her. "There is no one I would rather have protecting me," she whispered, tears welling in his eyes at her words. He didn't deserve this, he was a failure to Arasaka, he had failed and Hanako had been captured as a result. 

He was just as bad as Takemura. 

Her thumbs swiped the tears away. "Let's just go to bed, tomorrow is a new day," she said gently, pulling him tight against him, his face pressed against her chest. 

"Alright," he finally agreed, but only because of how exhausted he felt. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so tired, feeling like he had absolutely no energy left at all. And he knew he should rest, so he could get up and continue protecting Hanako tomorrow. 

He held onto her as she jumped off of the small ledge, her bare feet hitting the carpet as he moved her to the bed. 

Like a ritual, his fingers found the zipper of her dress, slowly pulling it down to expose her skin once again, watching as she let it slide down her body, stepping out of it. He took the dress from her, hanging it up in the wardrobe as she climbed into the massive bed, slipping under the blankets. Oda turned off the lights before moving to the window, closing the curtains. He knew that since it was late, Hanako may want to sleep in a little bit. 

"Will you join me tonight?" She asked. He had been slightly on edge since arriving in America, the previous night he sat in the chair in the bedroom as Hanako soundly slept. He couldn't explain why his nerves were flaring up so badly, but perhaps his gut was right considering what had happened today. 

"Of course," he assured her, climbing into the bed next to her, feeling the bed sink next to him as she moved closer. She could still smell the slight scent of sweat and gunpowder on him, but she knew that he was probably too tired to bathe fully. 

She sat up gently, leaning over as she pressed her lips to Oda's, his brain short-circuiting as he was kissed. His hands landed on the dip of her waist. Her skin was so soft, fingertips brushing across the surface. She grabbed onto his arm, tugging him closer against her. 

"Show me how much you love to serve me, it will make you feel better," she whispered against his lips, his breathing quickening at her words. 

"Yes, Hanako-sama." She was quick to push the blankets off of both of them, Hanako sitting up as she reached back to unclasp her bra, allowing it to fall from her shoulders. Although he had seen her naked several times, his face still heated up at the sight. Her pristine white panties were shimmied down her hips, tossing them aside. 

There was no one on earth that came close to even _touching_ how breathtaking Hanako was. Every square inch of her body was stunning, the low light of the room reflecting off of the gold accents that wrapped around her body. 

He sat up, the overall aches and pains of his body flaring up as he continued to move rather than going to bed. He peppered her feet with kisses, holding them gently in his hands, as if they were crafted from glass. His lips traced up the gold accenting that ran up her shins, gliding around the inside of her kneecaps before going up her inner thighs. 

His lips followed the gold, Hanako spreading her legs for him as he made his way further up. She sighed as he pressed a gentle kiss between her legs, looking up at her, as if waiting for further direction. When he was answered with silence, his tongue glided between her lips, pressing against her slit as she began to weave her fingers through his hair, noticing that it was beginning to tickle her inner thighs. His cock was completely hard in his sweatpants, shifting against the bed, letting out a sigh at the slight sensation. It wasn't enough to get him off, but it still felt good. She allowed her eyes to slip shut as he worked his way up to her clit, lapping at it several times before reaching up, pressing a finger into her slowly. Her thighs trembled as she moaned, Oda didn't think he had ever heard anything so nice in his entire life. 

He lapped at her clit, lips being brought around it as he began to suck gently, thrusting his finger in and out of her. 

"Oda," she moaned gently, chest rising and falling quickly as her pulse increased. "Please," she keened after Oda slid a second finger into her. Both of her hands ran through his hair now, not really sure where else to put them, but finding it a suitable location. She tugged her off of him by his hair, him glancing up at her, his lips parted, tongue out a bit as he panted. "Undress," she instructed, Oda pushing himself up, tugging his shirt off over his head and tossing it aside. His sweatpants and boxers joined the rest of the clothes that had been thrown off the edge of the bed. 

She beckoned him closer, his heart pounding in his ears as he crawled towards her, sitting obediently and waiting for his next order. Hanako smiled gently, he was so obedient for her, and that's what she loved about him. 

She moved, climbing into his lap, hands on his shoulders, brushing across the metal there that extended from the cyberware on his jawline and neck. His hands grasped her waist, as if telling her not to. "You have never done this, right?" She asked, Oda shakily nodding his head. "That's alright, I'll show you what to do," she said, Oda positive that his heart was going to burst as his pulse spiked up once again. His eyes slipped half-shut as she began to sink down, impaling herself with his cock. 

"Oh god," he muttered, feeling her tight walls squeezing against him so _perfectly._ He didn't think he had ever felt something so good in his entire life, feeling like hot silk was enveloping his cock. Her hands on his shoulders readjusted their grip as she sat down fully, letting out a sigh against his armored collarbones. 

A shiver ran down his spine at the mental thought of being useful for Hanako, of the thought that he was being used and worked like a living sex toy. He only existed to make her happy. He couldn't stop the moan that left his lips as she began pumping her hips, slamming down onto him. She moaned gently, Oda's cock filling her up with every drop down of her hips. 

"Oda," she moaned, her thighs trembling as she struggled to keep a steady pace. "Take over, please," Hanako ordered, Oda would rather fall onto one of his mantis blades than tell her no. 

She clung onto his shoulders as he pushed her backwards onto the bed, her back hitting the soft blankets and pillow behind her as he adjusted his footing, beginning to thrust into her, watching her moan louder. Hanako quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. Oda noticed that her hair was slowly coming undone, stray strands slipping from her bun. 

He rutted his hips against her, letting out a low groan. She held onto him tightly, feeling his hot breath against the crook of her neck as he bent down. 

"Next time… I will not fail, Hanako-sama," he muttered, getting the familiar chest ache that typically happened before he cried coming back. He felt overwhelmed, Hanako's channel clenching around him as he slammed in deeply. 

"I know you won't, Oda," she gasped, running a hand through his hair posessively. Hanako whimpered as Oda moved further down, lips brushing across her chest, clearly waiting for an invitation. "Go ahead," she spoke, Oda's mouth instantly engulfing one of her nipples, tongue laving across it as his hand began to work the other. She couldn't help but cry out softly at the feeling. His teeth grazed across her nipple gently before he sat up, observing his work. 

Hanako didn't think she had ever seen Oda so blissed out. His face fully flushed out, his eyes half-lidded, mouth open as he panted. 

"Hanako-sama," he moaned, abruptly pulling out, sitting back as he came on the bedding below, cock twitching, back arching. He knew better than to soil her like that, his cheeks red as he pressed two fingers into her wet pussy, listening to her moan gently. Oda leaned back down, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking roughly. She cried out, feeling the familiar heat of her orgasm building, head thrown back into the pillows. 

Hanako was practically grinding up against his lips, one hand digging into the bedding below, the other pushing Oda down by the back of his head. Oda felt her tighten around his fingers as she came, yanking at his hair. He ignored the pain that blossomed across his scalp, focusing on working her through her orgasm, sucking at her still. He continued until she was trying to wiggle away from him in overstimulation, sitting up and wiping the slick from his mouth. 

"Get some sleep, Oda," she whispered, Oda standing up and tugging the soiled blanket off of the bed and tossing it to the floor before slipping his pants back on at least. If someone were to try to break in, he needed at least something to cover him. 

He practically collapsed on the bed next to her, cheek pressed into the soft pillow below as his breathing steadied out. Hanako pressed a kiss to his temple, the bodyguard humming as a result. "Tomorrow will be better," she whispered, sliding under the covers next to him. 

"I do not think it can get much worse," Oda said honestly, sounding defeated and overall exhausted. Hanako laid down next to him, trying to get comfortable. A police siren went off in the distance, the both of them lying there in silence. "Hanako-sama?"

"Yes?" 

"Do you really believe your brother? Do you believe Takemura killed your father?" He asked, looking over to her, expecting to be silenced as a result. But he couldn't help but ask. It wasn't adding up and it wasn't making sense to him. Takemura had no reason to kill Saburo Arasaka, it was practically a suicide wish at that point. He would lose everything, and everyone that knew him knew how loyal he was to Arasaka. 

"No, I do not believe he did it," she answered, thinking to herself. _"Because Yorinobu did it."_


	3. Bleak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something extremely arousing about Oda bent over in full armor before her, his pants tugged down just over the swell of his ass; just enough to get to what was needed. Hanako adjusted the harness straps across her hips, tightening them over her pale skin to ensure it would stay put. She knew Oda was strong, capable, and cunning. He had been trained by Takemura of all people, after all. The armor just made it even more apparent, the armor on his shoulders making him seem wider and bulkier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

"Do you trust the merc that much?" Oda asked, glancing over to Hanako. They had changed hotel rooms for security reasons, but Hanako never seemed bothered regarding it- watching as Oda carried all of their belongings into another set of rooms. 

Oda always packed much lighter than Hanako did, managing to stuff all of his belongings into one protected suitcase and a small duffel bag, while Hanako generally traveled with two or three suitcases. It was no surprise though, several dresses, sleep wair, hair products, make up, changes of shoes. It all added up. 

"Yes," she nodded, looking out the window. "It would be a poor decision on his part if he chose to turn us down."

"And if he were to go down that path?" Oda asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Then he will be a tough enemy to beat," she said, rubbing at her temples. Oda had never seen her so stressed, able to see the creases of her concealer to cover up the slight dark circles that were slowly forming below her eyes from the lack of sleep. "That is why we hope he sides with us," she continued, turning and going back into the small living room area of the hotel room. 

Oda watched her before looking back out the window. 

  
  


**Oda: Hanako-sama has contacted the merc**

**and given him an offer**

**Oda: He may need some persuasion from**

**someone close**

**Oda: Which would be you**

**Takemura: What exactly is this offer?**

**Takemura: He has other friends**

**Takemura: It may prove difficult**

**Oda: I believe she has promised**

**to fix his biochip problem**

**Oda: She wants him to testify to**

**others about the truth of**

**Saburo's death**

**Takemura: I will discuss it with him**

**Takemura: I am positive I can convince him**

  
  


Oda closed the text messages, letting out a deep sigh. For once, something was out of his control, and he wished he could have a little bit more power than he currently had. He was in very little shape to be engaging in such heavy combat, and as much as he wanted to focus on training right now, Hanako told him that he needed to let his body rest for a little while. 

His entire body felt overall sore, but he knew he could continue to push his body even further for the name of Hanako. 

"You are distracted, what plagues your mind?" Hanako asked, giving him a side glance. 

_Yorinobu had yet to really do or say much despite his father being killed._

_Takemura was still being hunted._

_Saburo's killer has not yet been truly identified._

_The parade was a disaster._

_He got his ass handed to him._

_Hanako had been kidnapped._

_That merc was still out there._

"Many things," Oda said, deciding not to list every small thing that was troubling him. "Takemura said he is recovering well though, so that is nice," he said, knowing Takemura would not have even gotten hurt if it weren't for his own foolish plan. 

"I am having someone reach out to him to offer him medical care," Hanako said, looking out the window. "I do not believe he killed my father, he is too devoted for that," she continued. They both knew that he had been through hell here in Night City; between being on the run from Arasaka, and evading Yorinobu's assassin as well. It had been a long trip for everyone.

A long silence stretched between them, the sounds of the city too far below them to be heard. 

"We should return to Japan," Oda said. "I do not believe you are safe here, if your father were here, he would want you home where you will be protected better," he looked over to her, bright blue eyes reflecting the light of the sun as she looked over at him. 

Regardless of how or what he thought, he wasn't in charge. 

Hanako was. 

It was up to her whether she would listen to him or not. 

"Oda, my brother has reached out to me," she admitted. "A vehicle will come by at nine to pick me up and bring him back to his estate."

Oda's blood boiled at the thought, he had remained far too quiet for his liking during their entire stay in Night City. His hands curled into fists. 

He knew Hanako would be displeased if she knew of all the ways Oda wanted to end Yorinobu with his own bare hands, so he kept all of that to himself. Overall, Hanako knew Oda didn't like her brother, but he didn't have to. He was there to protect her and her only. 

"And I assume you will be going," he said, not even bothering to ask, he knew Hanako overall well enough that she would practically do anything her brother asked of her. Regardless of Yorinobu's muddled past with his father, Hanako still stood by his side no matter what. 

"Yes, I have agreed to meet with him," she nodded, heading back towards the small living space of the hotel room. 

"Hanako-sama, I do not like this idea," he said openly, despite it being none of his business, his duty was to protect her from any and all harm- including her family members that may wield ill intent. "The merc and Takemura believe he killed your father… if this is true, you will be handing yourself to him on a platter." 

"If he did do it, I still do not believe he will harm me," she said, sitting on the couch, ankles crossed, hands clasped together in her lap. "He and my father never saw eye to eye, but I was always there for him, even when he ran off. I have faith he has no malice towards me. We have a bond unlike any other."

Oda remained silent for several moments. 

"I do not believe I can persuade you from this," Oda said, defeated. 

Hanako watched as he opened a clasp from his belt, pulling out a standard issued Arasaka handgun, pulling out the clip to ensure it was loaded before holding it out for her. "I know you believe you will not need it… but if I cannot come with you, I ask that you take this in my stead," he said, trying to bargain with her. "I would rather you go armed with something, not just against your brother, but against anyone who may also be aware of this meeting."

She stared at the gun for a few moments, gently taking it into her grasp. The gun looked so much larger and harsher in her small golden hands. 

Oda hated the sight, it made his stomach lurch, Hanako inspecting the handgun several times before looking up at him. 

"I assure you, this is not needed," she promised, setting it on the small coffee table. Oda grit his teeth at the thought of Hanako going completely unarmed now. There would be nothing to be able to protect her at all; and the thought made him horribly nauseous. 

“I would like to shower before I go, I believe I am starting to get a headache,” she said, Oda nodding several times. 

“I will go start your shower for you,” he said. He never minded doing simple tasks for her, despite the fact that he was hired as a bodyguard mainly. He was there to do anything she ever asked of him, and they both knew it. 

Oda stepped into the bedroom, then into the bathroom, flipping the lights on. He wished nothing more than Hanako would agree to go back to Japan where it was safe. He knew he was strong and capable, but Night City was a true wild card, calamity and disaster around every single corner. 

She stepped in behind him, a smile on her face. 

“Thank you," she said, Oda's gloved fingers quickly working at the zipper of her dress; his light eyes watching the two panels of sleek white fabric part to reveal pale skin beneath. 

"I will wait in the living area," he said. 

"Actually, meet me in the bedroom," she said, allowing the dress to fall from her shoulders and onto the floor below gently, exposing bright white bra and panties beneath.

Oda knew where this was going. 

"Yes, Hanako-sama," he bowed. 

"And change into your armor for me, please," she said, Oda's cheeks flushing as he bowed once again. 

He would do anything for her, no matter what. Laying his life on the line was common- changing his clothes for an intimate act was nothing in comparison.

* * *

He could feel his face getting more and more red as he changed in his room, his bulletproof vest wrapped firmly around his chest, tightened around his ribs. His shoulders were covered in armor; even going as far as to change his shoes to his combat wear ones. 

Oda gave himself a final glance over in the mirror of his hotel room. He loved his armor wear, it was completely custom made for him, molded and shaped just for his body and his body alone. He disliked it at first, how uncomfortable and stiff it felt at first; then he quickly grew accustomed to it, wearing it like a second skin.

Light eyes looked at the shattered helmet that lay on top of the suitcase, the screen on the front destroyed no thanks to the merc.

He sighed as he put it on, the HUD failing to pop up, no doubt completely fried. 

Oda let out a deep sigh, half of his face exposed through the shattered display as he made his way back to Hanako's room, slipping into her bedroom quietly. 

He stood by the large window, listening as the shower turned off in the bathroom, looking out the window as a transport flew in the distance. 

The door of the bathroom opened as Hanako slipped out, wearing nothing but a white fleece robe. 

"I was not aware your helmet was broken," she said, adjusting the wraps of her robe. 

"Yes," he nodded, "the mercenary managed to get a few good hits in," he confessed, a smile spreading across her face as she approached him. Golden fingers contrasted across the deep black armor on his shoulder before tracing across the text on the front of his vest 

"That is fine, I will call to have it replaced, I know you like it," she promised, pressing her hand along the side of the panel, wishing it would activate and turn back on; but she knew that the damage to it was likely too great. 

"Thank you, Hanako-sama," he said, it was his own fault it got damaged, and he had no issue in getting it replaced on his own account. 

"But you will not need it here for right now, remove it, and get on your knees," she ordered, undoing the small tie around her waist, allowing the robe to fall from her body and onto the floor below. Gloved hands tugged the helmet off, setting it onto the massive ledge in front of the window; figuring it was a small sitting ledge to look out. 

Oda did as he was told, the armor of his knees protecting them as he fell completely to them; he knew what his armor was capable of, how protective it was. 

His face flushed red as she moved closer, putting a foot up on the small ledge behind him; allowing him easier access. He didn't need to be told what to do, quickly diving against her, his tongue delving between her lips hungrily. She tasted so good, skin mild and warm from her shower, a vague hint of soap against her as he devoured her like a dying man's last meal. 

"So good for me, Sandayu," she complimented, Oda keeping his hands clasped in his lap as she began to grind down against his lips. His tongue swiped up over her clit several times, Hanako pushing his hair from his face so she could watch him better. 

She let out a breathy sigh as Oda began to suck at her clit, eyebrows knit together as he struggled to keep his hands in his lap. He wanted nothing more than to wrap an arm around one of her thighs, to pull her impossibly closer. But he did not, knew better. 

He sucked harder, gazing up at her obediently as she pet his hair gently, much like a puppy. "Keep going," she moaned, eyes slipping half-shut as pleasure washed over her quickly as she could already feel her orgasm building. Oda did as he was told, sucking at her clit and alternating allowing his tongue to flick across it periodically. Golden fingers wove through his hair, tugging at the rich black hair, as if she could drag him even closer to her soaked pussy. Her whole body felt warm, pleasure licking at her like an open flame, dragging her past the point of no return as Oda kept at it. 

Hanako gasped loudly as she came, copious amounts of wetness hit his face as he continued, her face a deep shade of red as she realized she had squirt a bit. 

"That's enough," she said, Oda leaning back, a line of slick connecting his tongue to her before it broke when he was far enough away. She gazed across the wet spot across his knee from her juices, his chin slick with them. "Sit on the ledge," she ordered, removing her leg from it before Oda nodded, pushing himself up as he sat on the ledge. "Touch yourself." 

His pants were baggy enough to conceal his erection; he leaned towards clothes that were not as form fitting for combat, finding he could move around much easier. Oda agreed, spreading his legs slightly as he ran a gloved hand up his clothed thigh, a sigh leaving his mouth as he moved it between his legs, palming his erection. His cock was fully hard, practically twitching in his grasp as he began to move his hips, thrusting up into his hand; knowing that Hanako was wanting a show. "More," she ordered, Oda knowing what she meant, moving to push his pants down enough to tug his cock out, letting out a soft gasp as it was freed, slowly jerking himself off. 

His head tilted back, eyes slipping half closed, keeping his pace nice and slow, teeth digging into his lower lip as a glob of precum dripped down his shaft. His legs spread further on instinct, effectively thrusting up into his fist as he moaned. 

"So obedient," she smiled, Oda looking up at her from the small ledge. "Stand, turn around, and put your hands on the glass," she said, Oda already able to tell where this was going from the gleam in her eyes. 

"Yes, Hanako-sama," he said. 

* * *

There was something extremely arousing about Oda bent over in full armor before her, his pants tugged down just over the swell of his ass; just enough to get to what was needed. Hanako adjusted the harness straps across her hips, tightening them over her pale skin to ensure it would stay put. She knew Oda was strong, capable, and cunning. He had been trained by Takemura of all people, after all. The armor just made it even more apparent, the armor on his shoulders making him seem wider and bulkier.

"So good for me," she said, Oda putting one knee up on the ledge for better access, his face a deep shade of red, face nearly pressed against the glass. "I was very fortunate to receive such a loyal bodyguard."

"Thank you, it is my duty to serve you no matter what, and no matter the circumstances," he said, letting out a sharp gasp as Hanako began to push into him, spare lube trickling down his inner thighs as she quickly bottomed out. His eyes rolled back as she began to thrust in and out of him, his body rocking in time with her deep thrusts. 

That was the deal. Arasaka would take care of everything regarding him, promising him military grade implants, the lap of luxury was guaranteed; all he had to do in exchange was shadow Hanako Arasaka and do anything that was asked of him. "My loyal watchdog," she whispered, a deep moan leaving Oda's lips as his body was worked perfectly. 

A shiver tore its way through his spine as Hanako adjusted her footing, slamming against his prostate with every deep thrust. Each push in pulled a loud moan or cry of pleasure from Oda, tears welling in his eyes as he kept his hands against the glass. He wanted nothing more than to reach down and touch himself, but he knew better than to disobey. 

It was never an option for him. 

His cock ached, bobbing between his legs with every push in from Hanako, forcing his body to take the silicone strap on to the hilt every single time. His thighs trembled, sweat dripping down the small of his back; overheating easily in all of his armor. 

"Tell me how badly you want to cum," she ordered, a smile spread across her face as she grasped the handle on the back of his bulletproof vest, using it as leverage to fuck him harder. 

"P-please Hanako-sama… I want it," he moaned, seeing stars as his prostate was hit once again practically sobbing at the sensation. "I want it so bad," he begged, Hanako's hands digging into his waist. 

"Then touch yourself for me," he did as he was told, wrapping a gloved hand around his cock, stroking himself quickly, moaning loudly. It only took him a few rough jerks before he was cumming, eyes nearly rolling back as he came across the clear window. 

"Fuck…" He panted as she pulled out, feeling all-too empty now as he leaned against the window, trying to slow down and steady his breathing. "Please do not meet with your brother, Hanako-sama," he begged, looking out the window. 

She clicked her tongue. 

"Good puppy, now heel," she smiled. 

Oda frowned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to bean for nagging my ass until I finished this <3


End file.
